nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Scot Ritchey
'Scot Ritchey '''is one of the leads of Nintendo localization at Nintendo Treehouse. He joined Nintendo in 2001 and became a localization manager in 2013. Game Works Localization * [[The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D|''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D]]'' (2000) * ''Golden Sun ''(2001) * [[Luigi's Mansion (video game)|''Luigi's Mansion]]'' (2001) * [[Pikmin (video game)|''Pikmin]]'' (2001) * [[Game & Watch Gallery 4|''Game & Watch Gallery 4]]'' (2002) * [[Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land]]'' (2002) * [[Mario Party 4|''Mario Party 4]]'' (2002) * [[Animal Crossing|''Animal Crossing]]'' (2002) * [[Metroid Prime|''Metroid Prime]]'' (2002) * [[Fire Emblem (video game)|''Fire Emblem]]'' (2002) * [[The Legendary Starfy (video game)|''The Legendary Starfy]]'' (2002) * [[Golden Sun: The Lost Age|''Golden Sun: The Lost Age]]'' (2002) * [[Super Mario Sunshine|''Super Mario Sunshine]]'' (2002) * [[Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones|''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones]]'' (2004) * [[The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap|''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap]]'' (2004) * [[DK: King of Swing |''DK: King of Swing]]'' (2005) * [[Animal Crossing: Wild World|''Animal Crossing: Wild World]]'' (2005) * [[Chibi-Robo!: Plug Into Adventure!|''Chibi-Robo!: Plug Into Adventure!]]'' (2005) * [[Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!|''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!]]'' (2005) * [[Big Brain Academy|''Big Brain Academy]]'' (2005) * [[Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day|''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day]]'' (2005) * [[Odama|''Odama]]'' (2006) * [[Magical Starsign|''Magical Starsign]]'' (2006) * [[The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]]'' (2006) * [[Hotel Dusk: Room 215|''Hotel Dusk: Room 215]]'' (2007) * [[Super Paper Mario|''Super Paper Mario]]'' (2007) * [[Super Mario Galaxy|''Super Mario Galaxy]]'' (2007) * [[Endless Ocean|''Endless Ocean]]'' (2007) * [[Mario Party DS|''Mario Party DS]]'' (2007) * [[Mario Party 8|''Mario Party 8]]'' (2007) * [[Kirby Super Star Ultra|''Kirby Super Star Ultra]]'' (2008) * [[Rhythm Heaven|''Rhythm Heaven]]'' (2008) * [[Animal Crossing: City Folk|''Animal Crossing: City Folk]]'' (2008) * [[Endless Ocean: Blue World|''Endless Ocean: Blue World]]'' (2009) * [[Professor Layton and the Last Specter|''Professor Layton and the Last Specter]]'' (2009) * [[Kirby's Epic Yarn|''Kirby's Epic Yarn]]'' (2010) * [[Super Mario Galaxy 2|''Super Mario Galaxy 2]]'' (2010) * [[Metroid: Other M|''Metroid: Other M]]'' (2010) * [[Kirby Mass Attack|''Kirby Mass Attack]]'' (2011) * [[Super Mario 3D Land|''Super Mario 3D Land]]'' (2011) * [[The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword|''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword]]'' (2011) * [[Rhythm Heaven Fever|''Rhythm Heaven Fever]]'' (2011) * [[Brain Age: Concentration Training|''Brain Age: Concentration Training]]'' (2012) * [[Animal Crossing: New Leaf|''Animal Crossing: New Leaf]]'' (2012) * [[Tomodachi Life|''Tomodachi Life]]'' (2013) * ''Yo-kai Watch (2013) * ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'''' (2013) * [[The Wonderful 101|''The Wonderful 101]]'' (2013) * [[Super Mario 3D World|''Super Mario 3D World]]'' (2013) * [[The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds|''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds]]'' ''- (2013, Localization Management) * ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'''' (2014) * [[Fossil Fighters: Frontier|''Fossil Fighters: Frontier]]'' (2014) * [[Hyrule Warriors|''Hyrule Warriors]]'' (2014) * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ''(2014) * [[Kirby and the Rainbow Curse|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse]]'' (2015) * [[Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.|''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.]]'' (2015) * [[Mario Party 10|''Mario Party 10]]'' (2015) * [[Yoshi's Woolly World|''Yoshi's Woolly World]]'' (2015) * [[Xenoblade Chronicles X|''Xenoblade Chronicles X]]'' (2015) * [[Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam]]'' (2015) * [[Star Fox Zero|''Star Fox Zero]]'' (2015) * [[Rhythm Heaven Megamix|''Rhythm Heaven Megamix]]'' (2015) * [[Tokyo Mirage Sessions|''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE]]'' (2015) * [[Kirby: Planet Robobot|''Kirby: Planet Robobot]]'' ''(2016) Interviews Category:Nintendo people Category:Nintendo localization